The present invention relates to an ornamental and functional banded clothing device used to adorn a wearer as the wearer desires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabric band, such as hairbands, hatbands and waistbands, wherein the functional utility of the device includes an improved means for interchangeably receiving ornaments within said band.